


Dream Goblins

by golden_ivory (lovealways_sterek)



Series: Stilinski-Hale Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic!sterek, my verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/golden_ivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has a nightmare and runs to her parents for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Goblins

**Author's Note:**

> another for this verse :) not beta'd!

When there’s a three year old in the house, it’s very hard to maintain a  good sleeping schedule. Especially when said three year old has inherited Stiles’ energy.

Derek and Stiles had taken Laura to the beach that day and she wore herself out so bad running around that as soon as they got home she crashed in her bed. Derek thought that since she was so worn out that he’d actually get a chance to sleep through the whole night without some type of interruption from his hyper active daughter, but of course he was wrong.

“Papa, Papa wake up!” Derek heard a voice, but he didn’t realize his daughter was whispering his name until she was climbing on his face like she always did.

“W-what?” Derek asked dazed.

“Papa! Papa I need you!” Laura whispered very loudly in his ear. Derek finally came to full consciousnesses and pried his baby girl off of his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he was propping himself onto one arm, and holding her with the other.

“How’d you get out of your bed?” Derek asked pulling her down onto his lap

“I climb down, Papa.”

Derek sighed. “I’m raising a monkey.”

“Papa! This isn’t monkey time!” Laura squealed out, trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn’t wake her daddy. 

“Oh you keep quiet for Daddy but you climb on Papa’s face?”

“Papa!” Laura squealed again, becoming as impatient ad a three year old could get.

“I’m sorry baby, what’s wrong. What can Papa do?”

“I had a bad dream Papa…” Laura said, staring up at her Papa with the golden eyes she got from her Daddy. Derek smiled down at his baby girl and kissed her on the forehead. 

“It’s ok baby, you’re safe with your Papa and Daddy now, ok?” Derek nudged Stiles so he’d wake up and give comfort to their baby girl. “Stiles, wake up!”

Stiles turned towards Derek and stretched with a big yawn. “H-huh? I’m up. What’s Laura doing up? What time is it? Do I have to make breakfast?”

“Laura’s here because she said she had a bad dream.”

Stiles shot up and grabbed his baby in his arms. “My poor Laura! Did that bad dream goblin go munching after you in your sleep?”

“A huh!” she said squirming around in her Daddy’s arms.

“Well there’s no bad dream munching goblins here so do you want to sleep here for the rest of the night?”  Laura’s face lit up and she turned to her Papa.

“Can I really Papa?”

“Of course, baby. No gremlins-“

“Goblins,” Stiles interrupted. Derek rolled his eyes.

“No goblins here, so you’ll be safe.”

“Ok, thank you Papa!” Laura squealed and went over and gave her Papa a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, I’m the one that said you could sleep here!” Stiles said. Laura just giggled.

“Sorry Daddy, thanks you too!” Laura said as she climbed back over to give her Daddy a kiss on the cheek.

“Ok, Laura,” Derek said. “It’s time to go back to sleep.”

“Ok, Papa. Whadeber you say.” Derek smiled as he placed her in the middle of them, wrapping her up in their covers to make sure she was warm. Both men snuggled in on each side of her. “Goodnight Papa, goodnight Daddy,” Laura said with a yawn.

“Goodnight, Laura,” Stiles said and kissed her forehead.

“Goodnight, baby,” Derek said and kissed her cheek.

Of course, Stiles was the first to sleep, but Laura followed soon after. As soon as Derek knew his family was alright, he dozed off as well.


End file.
